


comfort me

by interitio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff idk what else there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Osamu was stressing himself out and Rintarou was upset about it.---Osasuna Week Day 7:Tier 1:Comfort/Forever; Tier 2:Onigiri/Spring
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 72
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short i don't even know what it is anymore,,, my mum's also being an ass even though i did nothing wrong i'm here just ??? literally all i did was take a nap i-

Osamu had been extremely exhausted the past few days. Miya Onigiri had blew up ever since the MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Alders match, due to him being the twin brother of Atsumu. He called him two nights after the match to complain about it, only for Atsumu to tell him to thank him for the popularity. He hung up before Atsumu could finish his sentence. Sighing out loud, Osamu stretched as he locked up the store and avoided his brother’s fangirls who were standing outside and whispering to each other. He had told his employees to try and shoo away as many fans as possible, but there were always some who managed to hide until all the employees left. 

“Uh, Miya-san!” A young blonde called out, holding a small gift bag. Osamu grumbled, “I’m not helpin’ anyone give gifts to my brother, if ya want to do that, go to one of his matches and try your luck.” Spinning on his heels, he quickly walked to his car to escape them.

He drove home, already placed in a bad mood. It has been tiring the past few days with the number of customers. Rintarou had told him to take a day or two off work, but it wasn’t possible with the increasing flow of activity in his store. Not only that, he planned to extend his store to 3 more areas in Japan, which added to the labor he was going through. 

His boyfriend was definitely going to be his ass for this. He’s been stressing himself plenty and Rintarou always hated it. It was quite obvious right now, his slouch and tired eyes saying it all. The first time Rintarou came home from a series of practice games in Kyushu, he kept telling Osamu to take a break after seeing his eyebags and stiffness in his body. 

Getting to his apartment, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door quietly. It was almost 8 at night, and he knew he was about to hear a rant on taking care of his health. He made and brought back umeboshi onigiri, one of Rintarou’s favorites. 

Opening the door, he found the middle blocker on the couch, using his phone. Rintarou immediately jerked his head up, squinting at him. Osamu smiled nervously and passed him the bag. “Sorry, Rin. ‘Tsumu’s fangirls kept me inside longer than I wanted. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Rintarou sighed and shook his head, opening the bag. “Alright.” Osamu let out a sigh of relief internally, even though he knew that the hammer was about to drop, sooner or later. 

After bathing and drying himself, he threw on sweatpants and headed back to the living room, where he saw Rintarou on the couch, eating one of the onigiris. Smiling softly to himself, he sat beside him, resting his head on the shoulder of the slightly taller male.

“Sorry, I had a lot of work to do.” Osamu whispered, clutching onto Rintarou’s arm.

Rintarou groaned and turned to face him. “Even if you had a lot of work, you need to take breaks. You work yourself to the maximum all the time, just like your brother. You need to rest.”

Picking up an onigiri to eat, Osamu murmured, “It’s… It’s been stressful. There’s so much to do and I’ll feel bad if I take a break and let everyone else do the work. I’ll try my best, but ya know I can’t take a leave, not with the current flow.”

Rintarou finished up the onigiri and went to wash his hands. He returned and wrapped his arms around Osamu, a comforting aura radiating from him. “I get it, but you can’t overwork yourself, please.” Osamu nodded, relaxing into Rintarou’s chest while eating. 

“Sorry about workin’ myself too hard, I just… I’m too stressed out, I guess.” Osamu whispered, finishing his onigiri and got up to wash his hands. Rintarou shook his head distastefully, saying, “Cut yourself some slack, please. You can relax once in a while.”

Osamu sank into the couch beside Rintarou, leaning against him. “I’ll try, alright?” 

“Of course. I'll be here with you forever.”

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> watch me disappear for a long time after this sjkdjd i'm so sorry


End file.
